


Just Meaning

by Synchro_Lies



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: I was trying to write an incest but ended up in this sobbing mess drabble about hurting brothers, Other, Post-All That Remains, act two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchro_Lies/pseuds/Synchro_Lies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Carver is given a temporary leave of absence to attend his mother's funeral and grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write incest. But Carver wrote himself down and I ended up with-  
> Just read.   
> Also, no incest sadly, just brothers being brothers.

Words couldn't come to him even if he tried. Trying to deliberately think was impossible with the news given to him. Not long ago he had gotten a letter from his uncle Gamlen. It read:

'I'm sorry Carver. Your mother Leandra died. She was kidnapped, murdered- Your brother was too late. By the time he reached her... She was gone. The funeral is in a week's time.  
Your Uncle, Gamlen'

 

He wanted to blame his older brother, he really did but couldn't. It was hard to believe that Garret could be helpless to save their mother, unable to reach her in time. But here it was, in the letter and present in his brother's face. He looked awful, red puffy eyes and the glint of mischief that used to be held into startling blue eyes were gone, dimmed out.

 

"This is your fault." He didn't mean it, but where the words that were spat out from his mouth. He ached for their mother, for their sister and was looking for someone to be held responsible. Garret was the target, despite the fact that he too was hurting just as bad, or worse. 

 

"I know." Garret didn't even try to displace the blame. He blamed himself, he could have said, could have found her earlier but didn't. "You--! BATSARD!" Carver rushed, fist closed and swung it to his brother's face but stopped midway.

 

He couldn't. 

 

It was too much. First Bethany... now mother. 

 

"Carver?"

 

Those blue eyes were staring at him, waiting for the hit, waiting to be punished. 

 

"I...I can't... Brother I can't.... want to hate you...it's your fault.... everything."

 

He dropped his arm and bursts into tears. He is crying now, wet sloppy tears streaming down his face. 

 

"I failed you... Failed mother, failed Bethany..."

 

Garret began, wrapping his strong arms around Carver, pulling him for a tight hug. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I wish I could have done better, done right by this family."

 

He kept sobbing, the pain, the loss all flowing outwards with his tears.


End file.
